Dying for Love
by danzerusa
Summary: She could do this for him. She loved him and if this is what it took to keep his love she would do it.


*Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its characters.

She wiped her forehead free from perspiration. The first workout was done and she was only just beginning. She felt weak and her legs threatened to give out from under her weight but it was going to be worth it. She could power through this. Her stomach rumbled with hunger but she simply drank some more flavored water. This was another thing she knew would pass in time. This was something in her life that she could control. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. She gave him so much of herself for his happiness and this was something she knew he really wanted. After all it was something he always taunted her about.

Her sturdy build with well defined muscle did not fit his kinds' view of beauty. At first he loved that her form was so different than all of the other vapant Fae females he had ever came in contact with. She had curves and strength that had nothing to do with magic. As time passed, however, he began to see her unique shape as more of a lack of discipline or respect for her own body. He also let the opinions of the rest of the Fae court he had the displeasure to deal with further color his previous view of her form. The more he thought about her strong arms that were noticeably thicker than the waif like limbs of his kind the more he began to feel disgust towards his once beloved Sarah. The previously alluring curve of her hips and swell of her bosom made him internally cringe. He could no longer lay with her as a husband should. He decided to find his release elsewhere.

It came as quite a surprise to her when he started to turn away from her affections. At first she only thought it was due to stress from his highly demanding position as king of the goblins. Then she started to think he might be feeling unwell, despite the fact that his kind did not get ill. After a couple weeks of her dearest turning down any kind of intimacy from her she gave up trying. She though whatever was troubling him would pass and things would go back to the way they were before. It wasn't until she noticed he would come back from court meetings later than usual and completely exhausted that she began to really get concerned. She decided to really pay attention to how he was behaving. She noticed the once occasional meetings became more regular. He would take a little extra time to pick the right attire and bathe before he departed. When he would return to the castle he would change his clothing and deposit them in the laundry bin and bathe once again before falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. On one such night Sarah snuck into his bathroom and quickly dug his clothing out of the bin. At first she didn't see anything different. Once his shirt was turned right side out however she noticed a strange fragrance and the unmistakable residue of Fae magic that did not belong to her husband. Under Fae law she knew he couldn't have an affair. His body would not allow for the act to take place. That didn't include however magical means of release. The Fae always did enjoy finding loopholes even if it is in their own laws. Sarah's heart felt like it had shattered. Her goblin king no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. She had thought they were happy. She had given up everything she held dear in her life in order to stay with him. She had sacrificed so much because she foolishly thought what they had was worth it. Now she was left with nothing, nothing but his increasingly harsh words.

"Now Sarah are you sure you want to eat that?" He would say before every meal. Her food was the same as his only in a smaller portion.

"Why don't you become more active? I'm sure that will make you feel more presentable when at court." This comment always made her feel horrible about herself. She knew the ladies at court were thin and she was nothing like them. She wasn't fat. In fact she was considered average aboveground. In the underground however, she was the equivalent of a sumo wrestler.

"You're eating again?" This question he always asked with a tone of disgust. She would have to constantly remind him that she was human and as such she needed to eat at least twice daily. He would turn up his nose at the notion that anyone would need to eat more than three times a week like the rest of his kind. She would point out that his kind was "fed" by the magic of the underground but since she was not native to the underground the magic there did nothing for her.

"I am commissioning a new wardrobe for you, one that is in the proper size for a goblin queen." This was the last straw. Sarah awoke one morning to her wardrobe filled with beautiful gowns and simpler dresses. As soon as she took one out to put on however she was made aware of the true meaning behind Jareth's "new wardrobe" comment. Each and every dress in the collection was at least 4 sizes too small. To make matters worse her old dresses were nowhere to be found. It took her some major ingenuity but she finally fashioned an outfit using pieces of her new "wardrobe". Needless to say the goblin king was furious.

It was after a severe scolding that she had made up her mind. If she had no control over even her own clothing then she would take a firm grasp on what she did have control over. Her own body.

The days went by slowly at first. Sarah only allowed herself to eat twice a week, but that was only to avoid passing out. She would drink a large amount of water to keep hydrated and to trick her stomach into thinking it was full. She then dedicated her days to exercising. It took her several months to lose her muscle tone and for her resulting sagging skin to firm back up. She still had a long way to go but she did notice Jareth started to pay a little more attention to her. It wasn't until she lost everything that she could afford to lose that he began to treat her with respect once again. It was too late by that time though.

Sarah was literally skin and bone. She no longer had the energy to exercise and even the little amount of food she consumed made her feel ill. She confined herself to her chambers for her own safety. The once simple task of walking to the bathroom took a tremendous effort and left her dizzy and occasionally fainting.

Jareth was proud of his wife's new shape. He no longer used "other" means for his gratification. He was once again interested in Sarah and wanted to resume their intimate encounters. He was excited to show her off at the next court meeting to show he had the most attractive mate. It never occurred to him that Sarah was slowly fading.

It took him some time to notice she slept most of the day. He was most displeased to find that now that he wanted to become intimate with her once more she did not seem interested. It didn't become clear to him until it was too late. It wasn't that she was rejecting him, but that she physically could no longer engage in intimacy. He finally allowed himself to really see what his Sarah had done for him. The reality of her situation felt like it was going to crush him. Gone was his fiery wife that was full of spirit, in her place was this decimated creature. Her once thick and vibrant hair was thin and brittle. Her glowing complexion was now ashen and her skin felt paper thin. Her shinning eyes now opened to reveal hallow pools of green that made him shiver. She could only take shallow breaths and her once strong heartbeat was weak and irregular. Jareth didn't know what was happening to his beloved.

She finally looked that way he always thought she should and he was suddenly filled with guilt. He had become so blinded by the biting words about his Sarah by the jealous court females that he turned away from her. He gave her no choice but to change for him and in so doing she gave him the last thing she had that was hers to give. Her life.

*******************************************************************************************************************************This was a sad one shot that came in my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone. Once I started writing it I couldn't stop until it was finished. I in no way make light of eating disorders and am deeply concerned for those that suffer from them. No matter the shape of your body or the weight you are you are beautiful and should be proud to be the unique individual you were born to be.


End file.
